degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LexieTorres/Subculture Quiz
Okay so most of you may not know much about subcultures, but I thought I'd make this blog since I'm interested in subcultures such as Punk Rockers, Metalheads, Cyber Goths, Rockers and mostly anything other than the Scene and Emo subculture (no offence). Knowing me, I'm a punk rocker and into this kind of stuff. And maybe you can learn more about subcultures and which subcultures you may or may not belong to. I had this in my documents from Tumblr and I thought I'd share it. So fill in the brackets of the ones you agree with and enjoy :D no cheating. 'and I'll fill my answers in here right now; so make sure you delete all the bracket's I've filled in. ' Scene Kid: [ ] You know what sXe and hXe actually mean. [ ] You have an obsession with Pokemon, dinosaurs, and robots. [ ] You idolize Jeffree Star. [ ] People Have called you Scene before. [ ] You spend at least an hour getting ready to take pictures of yourself for your social networking sites. x You have a mirror pic. x You listen to bands that people have never heard of. [ ] You only go to shows for the sake of shows, not for the music. [ ] Your hair is multicolored. [ ] You accessorize your hair with kiddie barrettes and bows. [ ] Fashion is one of the most important things that define you. [ ] You mosh. x You often mix vintage with modern. [ ] Your Facebook/Instagram picture captions are sad lyrics to sad songs. [ ] All your friends are scene. [ ] You tease/straighten your hair at least twice a week. x You take angled pictures of yourself. x You enjoy photography. Total = 5. Goth x Your wardrobe consists of mostly black things. [ ] When you have the money, you shop at Hot Topic. x You think tattoos are hot. x You think odd piercings are hot. [ ] You don't get along with your parents. x You have/wanted to dye your hair an exotic color. [ ] Sometimes you ponder the meaning of life and death. [ ] You like to write dark poetry. [ ] You've styled your hair in liberty spikes. [ ] You're into S&M. [ ] You have a pair of oversized black pants. x At one point in your life, you liked Happy Tree Friends, Foamy, Happy Bunny, and Emily The Strange. x You listen to grunge. [ ] You have a messenger bag with buttons up and down the straps. x You have smoked before. [ ] You'll only date other Goths. x You don't really care what others think of you. [ ] Overly happy people scare you. x You like black makeup and black nail polish the best. Total = 9. Emo: [ ] You have trouble convincing people that you aren't emo. [ ] You comb your hair over one of your eyes. [ ] You flip your hair often. [ ] You have hurt yourself on purpose. [ ] You really don't smile often. [ ] You listen to Thursday and/or Sunny Real estate. x You own a lot of band t-shirts. [ ] You go to a lot of shows. [ ] You only go for emo/scene boys/girls. [ ] It doesn't take very much to make you cry. [ ] You have played all the Emo games. x You've worn black eyeliner before. [ ] You own a bandana which you wear in your hair. x You have dark hair. [ ] You love the emo song. [ ] You say stuff like "I feel like my hearts being ripped out" and all. Total = 3 Punk Rocker: x Bondage pants are comfy. x Sid Vicious is hot. [ ] You've vandalized public property. [ ] You've TPed/egged someones house before. x You listen to mostly Punk. x You enjoy crude humor. x You curse a lot. x You have a leather jacket. x You know who Johnny Rotten, Sid Vicious, and Dee Dee Ramone are. x You wear spiked dog collars. x You know that Avril Lavigne is a poser. x You're quite opinionated. x You despise radio/pop/screamo music. x You suck at school. [ ] You're rebelled against your parents. [ ] You've protested against something. Total = 13. Metalhead: x Most people are scared of your music. x Some bands you like have violent names/titles/lyrics. x You hate emo kids. [ ] You have gotten kicked out of a public place before. [ ] Slipknot isn't really metal. x You hate pop and rap. x You spend all your money on music related stuff. [ ] Scene Kids are fun to laugh at. x You'll become friends with anyone as long as they like the same bands. x You can name at least 5 genres of metal. x You wear black converse. [ ] At least one of your favorite bands thinks they're vikings. x You also like classic rock, like Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin. x You've yelled at someone for their taste in music. Total = 10. So I'm a Punk rocker :D Category:Blog posts